In my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month, entry 10: first time smut, established relationship au where shizuo and izaya haven't done anything sexually intimate. smut entry, that's all you need to know: Izaya slowly traced his free hand down Shizuo's chest. Before he moved close to any sensitive areas, He stopped and looked at Shizuo seriously. "I mean it, we can wait if you're not ready." r&r r luv


**shizaya fluff month entry 10 with smut**

 **fluff**

 **that's right fluff sex**

 **'i just wanna feel this moment'**

 **'let your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight'**

 **shizuo and izaya sexing it the first time together in an au**

 **where they don't frick frack until now i guess**

 **shizuo's ready tonight kids**

 **let there be shizaya love making**

Izaya slowly traced his free hand down Shizuo's chest. Before he moved close to any sensitive areas, He stopped and looked at Shizuo seriously. "I mean it, we can wait if you're not ready."

"Oh shut up flea." Shizuo snapped. Impulse took over again. He pulled Izaya close to himself and kissed him as deeply as before.

Slowly, he pulled his lips apart from Izaya's and moved trailed his kisses down Izaya's neck and chest. He felt Izaya tense up as his muscles stiffened.

Shizuo wasn't exactly sure when or how he had wound up back on top of the raven, but now in a half sitting position, he raised his head and looked into Izaya's eyes.

He had never been sure he could do anything like this with another man, but now meeting eyes that mirrored the tenderness and affection he was feeling in his heart, he knew it was truly what both of them wanted.

Both his hands locked with Izaya's, which were raised beside his head. Shizuo continued to trail kisses lower down Izaya's sculpted body.

When he reached the trail below the raven's naval, he paused. They squeezed hands in unspoken communication and Shizuo moved his arms to loosen Izaya's jeans.

His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled the jeans lower, revealing a firm hipline. With one final tug, Izaya's jeans slipped lower than his groin which was fully aroused.

Leaning in, he opened his mouth and began to suck lightly on the exposed head as he ran the fingers of one hand lightly down the underside of the shaft.

Izaya arched his back and shuddered slightly with pleasure. Shizuo moved in closer, unsure how he simply knew what to do.

He began to take in more of Izaya's cock, at the same time he played with Izaya's balls with another hand. After a moment, Izaya protested, breathing heavily. "Shizu-chan.. wait, I don't want to, not yet.."

Understanding, Shizuo pulled away. Izaya seized the opportunity and wriggled out from underneath him. He pulled Shizuo up into a kneeling position and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck firmly.

Shizuo was so caught up in the moment of being with the now fully naked Izaya that he didn't even notice anything until his own pants were abruptly pulled down to his knees, revealing his own member.

He had half a mind to protest before Izaya took it in turn to push him down on his back. He sighed with a sort of resigned satisfaction as Izaya fully removed the last of his clothing and began to return the favor.

Shizuo groaned with pleasure, a part of his mind remembering how not so long ago he had laid in this bed wondering if anything like this moment could ever happen.

Somehow, despite everything, he knew he wanted more. Izaya seemed to share the feeling. After a few moments play, he righted himself and slowly lay his body beside Shizuo again.

The tension built as high as it was, Shizuo almost wished it could be released now without anything further, before he remembered the warning he himself had given about not starting what he couldn't finish.

Slowly, his hands ran their way over all the skin Izaya's naked body. He reached the firm, tight ass he had so often admired from the other side of a pair of jeans.

"Wait Shizu-chan," Izaya stopped the blonde and leaned backward to a drawer in a nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lotion Shizuo had kept hidden there for... **personal uses**. **(like when his hands got dry c: right)** "Use this." He says.

Shizuo applied the lotion onto his member coating it in sharp quick strokes. **(who needs preping, not izaya apparently)**

Shizuo wrapped his body against Izaya tightly, holding back with the first penetration, but then moving closer and deeper inside Izaya as he sank into the heat.

At first, he moved slowly, overcome with worry that he was hurting Izaya. As it became apparent that Izaya was enjoying the sensation as well.

Shizuo moved steadily with more confidence, building up to a solid rocking motion. Their lips found each other as they lost themselves into the heat of the moment.

Their hearts sped up and their breathes became one with uneven pants. The rocking went faster, harder, sharper everytime Shizuo pushed back in.

Izaya cling onto Shizuo for dear life as his prostate was hit over the building pleasure of being filled.

Moans and sex noises filled the silent room's ears as the two tangled themselves in their ecstasy.

Shizuo started to warn Izaya he was about to reach the last moment he could possibly hold out, but Izaya also called out his name.

The final seconds of passion were ecstatic as the two reached their climaxes.

Afterward, breathing heavily, Shizuo lay beside Izaya with an arm casually draped across his bare chest.

They basked in their afterglow as they shared another kiss.

Things wouldn't really ever be the same between them, but that was fine by them.

All the pent up feelings were finally expressed, both their hearts lain bare to each other. Shizuo turned his head and met Izaya's gaze.

Shizuo stared, lost in the depths of Izaya's mesmerizing eyes. Hours could have passed and he could have cared less.

There was nothing in the world that mattered anymore except him and Izaya in this moment.

When he finally dared to break the spell that sleeping Izaya had created, he remembered something he'd wanted to know but hadn't been important at the time.

"..How did you know the lotion was there?" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya merely grinned and leaned in for another kiss, moving his hands back to a safer place curled between himself and Shizuo.

After a few moment's silence, Izaya proceeded to snuggle tightly against Shizuo. Izaya attempted to burrow himself into the blonde's chest.

Shizuo caressed Izaya lightly, trying to think about what tomorrow could mean seemed impossible right now. **(and the question of the lotion was forgotten)**

As he lay here, arms, legs, body, and heart entwined around the raven he had fallen for years ago, the future seemed unimportant.

Now was what was worth living for.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

 **and it was all a big fat lie in the canon world as shizuo woke up in horror**

 **and puked at the disgusting images of the trash can naked**

 **then went off to shinjuku to kill him for these images**

 **as the dreams were all his shitty flea's fault somehow when 99% of the things happen in ikebukuro**

 **it's always his fault**

 **the end**

 **fluff smut?**

 **so light and non detailed**

 **entry 10 is done**

 **apparently it's shizaya's 10th wedding anniversary on april 2, 2016**

 **wedding fic explosion idea time soon**

 **coming soon to ffn near you**

 **feed me crackers (reviews) kappalings**

 **remember to drink your tea and stay away from hairdryers**

 **-the kappalord who told where shizuo's lotion was**


End file.
